Untitled SasoriDeidara fic
by Today4YouRentFan
Summary: Deidara sneaks into Sasori's room and someone get's jealous.


Deidara smiled at the sleeping Sasori looking around his room which he had snuck into. Sasori wore out from their previous mission had retired to him room early crashing without even bothering to change to his sleeping clothes. Going over to the bed he climbed on the bed creaking some at his weight. Hovering over Sasori he took a kiss before he rested himself beside him. Sasori's eyes fluttered open as he laid in the dimly lit room. Moving his head he looked to the other a small smile crossed his face.

"Sasori no Danna un, I….." Deidara started only to be hushed by Sasori who had placed his finger on his lip.

"I know you like me Deidara; you don't have to tell me." Sasori informed him brushing Deidara's hair out of his face.

"Sasori…." Deidara exclaimed as his face turned a crimson red.

Touching his hand to the other mans face Sasori pulled Deidara close kissing him passionately on his soft lips pulling lose his ponytail. Blonde hair surrounded him as he deepened the kiss. Deidara then moved his hands under Sasori's shirt caressing his back moving down to his hips then in Sasori's pants to his thighs lingering there to caress. Sasori shivered at his touch as the heat of passion shot through his body. He responded by nipping playfully at Deidara's neck. Deidara shivered now propping himself up over him once again. Their eyes met each others for a split second then once again they were entangled in a passionate fiery kiss grinding against each other in the heat of the moment.

The first to go was Sasori's Akatsuki cloak which was tossed casually hanging partway out the open window. Next was to go was his shirt again tossed casually to the ground. Deidara kissed Sasori's chest moving down hungrily. He tugged his pants down past his knees. Sasori kicked them off the rest of the way as Deidara moved back up for a long passionate kiss. Sasori broke the kiss long enough to undo Deidara's Akatsuki coat and remove his shirt. They then were once again entangled in a kiss afterwards. Clothes were strewed all over the room now.

What they didn't know was Tobi was on his way up with a big tray of food for Deidara. After checking Deidara's room he decided to see if he maybe was visiting with Sasori. Pushing to door to Sasori's room without knocking, Tobi entered the now dark room.

"Deidara Senpei, are you in here? Tobi made food for you." He said switching the light on.

Tobi froze in horror as he dropped the tray causing a huge splat as well as the clatter of broken dishes. Deidara who was still on top of Sasori let himself fall sideways onto the bed pulling the covers up and around their almost naked bodies. Both Deidara and Sasori's faces were dark red. By now the other Akatsuki members who were not on a mission had gathered behind Tobi.

"Tobi you klutz, you're so cleaning that up and before Pein gets back." Zetsu said looking down at the mess.

"You're a plant, why don't you absorb it." Itachi mumbled getting an evil glare.

"Tobi, what's all this about? It can't be……." Kisame asked stopping mid sentence when he peered into the room.

"All Tobi wanted was Deidara senpei's attention." Tobi said as he dropped the tray and turned running out of the room.

"I'm not even going to ask" Itachi exclaimed walking into the room looking to the two flustered men on the bed.

After everyone has gone Deidara smirked looking to Sasori.

"Uh…well un, that was quite interesting."

"Yes, uh…we are not going to hear the end of it that's for sure." Sasori replied nodding.

"I better go see what's wrong with Tobi." Deidara said grabbing his Akatsuki cloak.

Kissing Sasori once again he wrapped the cloak around himself and made his way out the door to find Tobi. Tobi who had jumped up on the roof sighed as he stared at the moon. He had removed his mask and threw it on the ground below. Grabbing the mask, Deidara jumped quietly on the roof and sat beside him.

"Uh, you dropped this un." Deidara said holding out the mask.

"Thanks." Tobi replied quickly snatching the mask out of Deidara's hand quickly not even looking at him.

"What's your problem?" Deidara asked.

"All Tobi wanted is Deidara Senpei's attention." Tobi replied.

"You have my attention now Tobi." Deidara replied slightly annoyed.

"Maybe Tobi wanted to be in Sasori no Danna's shoes."

"What?" Deidara asked confused.

"Maybe, Tobi likes Deidara too."

"You…you do?" Deidara said smiling his face now light crimson red.

"Yes, Tobi tries to impress Deidara Senpei but he is ignored."

"Uh….the moon is pretty tonight un. It's full." Deidara said changing the subject.

"Tobi thinks so too. The best part is Tobi gets to be with you." He said laying his head on Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara stayed quiet as they sat looking up at the moon. What a beautiful night it was and for Tobi it was a night he would never forget.


End file.
